Music of a Dream
by DemonShuriken
Summary: 12 ficlets inspired by the music from "Inception."


Guess who got the _Inception_ soundtrack? Hans Zimmer can compose some good music! First '09 fic! Please note that it was not beta'd.  
><strong>Word Count: 1,624<br>Rating: T (couple swears, not really too bad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Half Remembered Dream<strong>

A ghost of a memory snuck into his mind. He saw the bridge, yet it was different in a way. The crew all looked older for a split second. But, he could see that he was trusted by them more so than he was now. Why was he seeing this half-memory?

Who was he in a different life?

**We Built Our Own World**

They had just pulled out of warp to see _it_. No one wanted to say what it was, but it was more than a little unsettling. The planet below them was sparking strangely. Of course, such great sparks to be seen in space could really mean only one of two things. This time, they knew that it was the surface dwellers below waging war on their own kind.

"We build a world dependent on our actions," someone muttered.

**Dream is Collapsing**

"We have to get out, now," a breathless Sulu told the others. The mines of Sindari began to crumble around them. Half of the away team hobbled their way towards the entrance to the caves, as the stone broke apart and created dangerously unstable stepping stones. More than once did people slip and twist their ankles. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was surviving as this once seemingly perfect excavation collapsed into heaps of ugly rubble. Sulu couldn't help but look back at the destroyed mines and think how a dream project had gone so wrong.

**Radical Notion**

It was stupid, illogical, crazy, radical, deadly, terrifying, and it was the only thing that saved their sorry asses from total annihilation. Who knew that such a bizarre, insane idea from an equally potentially insane captain would actually lead them out of the maze? The ancient Grecian planet had a labyrinth based on the myth of the Minotaur's maze…this maze so happened to have a Minotaur. Which they promptly met as they turned a corner.

What was this notion the captain had?

Use live, human bait to lure the Minotaur into one of the labyrinth's traps.

**Old Souls*  
><strong>

It had been so long. He had almost lost track of how many years it had been since he'd seen his original universe, and his original companions. The elder Spock watched as the sun rose over New Vulcan for what he knew would be his last sunrise. He did not fear the grip of death though, in fact, he was ready to welcome it as an old friend. He had done all he could in this timeline, now, it was up to this reality's Kirk and Spock to keep peace in the universe.

He closed his eyes.

Reopening them, he saw a face he thought was lost to him forever. He allowed himself a small grin as he saw _hazel_ eyes.

"Well Mr. Spock, seems we meet again."

**528491**

Spock could hear his captain's breathing beside him. A slow inhale, a slow exhale, as if to calm oneself. It was the best plan they had. In order to protect the crew, the two had beamed down as the Imladres ordered. They knew it was suicidal, as the Imladres were known to be quick to anger and violence at the slightest things. Given that they had no idea of the customs, they were soon in danger. Now, they hid in a shallow ravine, phasers ready to go.

"When I say so, we go," Kirk told him. Spock nodded curtly. He could feel his own heartbeat accelerating, with no telling what an unrestrained human's would be like.

"3."

Spock closed his eyes for a moment and simply thought of the crew.

"2."

He then looked Kirk dead in the eye, as the two of them accepted their fate.

"1."

He drew in a quick breath and prepared.

"Go!"

They sprang up over the top of the ravine.

**Mombasa**

He attempted not to think about the consequences of loosing this game. That's all this was, a game. One which put his first officer's life at risk. The goal was simple; the first to reach their respective target wins. Against the Inari, the swiftest humanoids ever encountered, Kirk stood little chance of reaching his target first and saving him. That was, unless, he took a shortcut.

The forested areas of the planet swirled around him in a blur as his feet pounded out a steady, quick rhythm against the ground. All he could hear was his heart pounding as he literally raced against the clock. He _had_ to reach Spock first. So with a great leap, he crossed a river that across it lied the half-Vulcan. The green blooded one raised an eyebrow at him, but was unable to say anything due to the fact that he was bound and gagged. Luckily, Kirk could interpret 'eyebrow language,' as he so dubbed it.

"Yes, I cheated. But it was the only way I could save you. Now, lets get the hell out of here."

**One Simple Idea**

Time and space ceased to exist as the world opened to him. Nothing was as it seemed anymore, now that the way had been shown. From the darkness and confusion of his frustrated mind grew a little light. This light soon turned into a fire, which burned away the confusion and left only clarity in it's wake. One little thought was all it took for him to see what he was suppose to do.

Confusion was his ultimate weapon. No mind, not even robotic, could compute the muddled mass of thoughts that ran through his mind on a conscious and subconscious level. Confusion, in the end, had been his clarity. Oxymoronic as that was, the simple idea was all he needed to free his companions from the robotic mind that had taken control of them.

**Dream Within A Dream**

Was this his mind? No, it couldn't have been. He'd never seen these places before. Such hellish images were not formed from his memory into these haunting dreams. His dream-self wandered through fields that had once been an abundant source of food, yet now stood dead and fruitless. For a fleeting moment, he had felt frightened and angered simultaneously, but he regained his control. Then he realized whose dream he had stumbled into, whilst dreaming himself.

"This…this is Tarsus…"

He use to sleep if only for the chance of a dream. Now, he regretted ever giving in to his need of rest in the first place. Dreams should not cross into the depths of another.

**Waiting for a Train**

The room was white, almost like the walls of sickbay. Of course, he had spent enough time in there to know that this white was a shade lighter than his beloved medical area. Upon seeing this white, he wondered if he had died. But, how could he be dead, if he were still consciously thinking? He decided to test the limits of this plane of reality. So, from his pocket, he drew a special, old-fashioned pen that he kept with him in the physical world. The pen was broken in his real world.

He was able to draw on his hand in the realm he currently resided. Well, he was either dead, or in the between area he figured.

Though, suddenly, he heard the sound of a train whistle and a ghost of a familiar voice calling back to him.

"Bones…it's time to come back."

**Paradox**

"'This statement is false,'" he read aloud. Immediately, his logical brain had sent up a red flag. The statement in itself is a paradox, and therefore illogical. He raised an eyebrow at his captain, "You are aware of the paradox, yes?"

"I'm aware of more than one paradoxes, Spock. Think about that for a moment," Kirk said with a smirk beginning to crawl across his face. With a raised eyebrow, Spock turned back to his station and truly began to think of other paradoxes, or ones that his captain would know at the very least.

A full five minutes later, the half-Vulcan realized that he himself was a paradox. The alternate version of him now existed in this timeline, therefore invoking a time based paradox.

"Fascinating."

**Time**

Was there Time anymore? Everything had moved in slow motion after the defeat of Nero as the full force of all the events caught up to him. The young acting captain lied on his bead, staring at the ceiling, no lights, no music, no anything. Simply staring at his ceiling in complete darkness.

He slowly remembered all the smiling cadets before the tragedy of Vulcan's destruction. He recalled all those ships, not knowing anything about the battles they would encounter with the _Narda_. He thought of all those lost. But mostly, he thought of Spock. He still had the bruises on his neck from the near deathly strangulation and the waves of emotion he felt from the half-Vulcan. If Time moved in slow motion for him, one who simply ran around the ship trying to keep people alive, how would it be for one who lost their entire home? Time would have stopped, he figured.

A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes for just a moment. He had not slept in days, after all. Though, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were those that no longer smiled. Those that had no more home. Those that lost so many. For all the shit he had put up with in his life, the hardest most tormenting things had to be the onslaught of hopelessness he saw.

His eyes snapped open, "You've got a job to do, Kirk. You've got to get them back home, and get them to smile again."

* * *

><p><strong>*I only listened to the first 30 seconds of this.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
